Goodbye My Love
by Goggle Boy Obsessed
Summary: Davis attempts suicide...Does it work. Takari...erm i think...wait no! It's Dakari!!


disclaimer- OK, look, I own what I have, and obviously it's not digimon or the singer...or her songs.

A/N: Hhhhhmmmmmmm, I haven't written in a while...so here is a wonderful song fic, bout Davis and he almost di-hey **Your gonna ruin it! **You'll see who the couple is later...MY B-DAY was a few days ago! 12/12! **Davis is gonna be in bold **and Kari is in normal type, _and song parts in italics..._

****

This fic, in the beginning, takes place three years after season 2...this is a kind of sad story bout me contemplating committing suicide.

GOODBYE TO YOU 

By Michelle Branch (Hmm. I have the same first name...)

I always believed it was gonna be Kari and me...but that never happened, she's got T.K. I always called him names because he was getting in the way. Kari always yelled at me for being mean, I always thought that she just did that because she was trying to hide her feelings...but I was wrong...she loved T.K.

__

Of all the things I've believed in

Now I am depressed, I wish I could die, I felt this way for awhile...now I think suicide is the best way to go...

I just want to get it over with

::_Kaboom_:: filled the apartments where Davis lived, Kari just happened to walk past...

I ran up to Davis' apartment...I saw what no one should see... Davis, lying there, pools of blood forming around him, coming from a bullet wound in his side...I wanted to cry...he was dead I thought...I called my brother, he came and took him to the hospital...

__

  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry

It has been 5 whole days, since that happened, he went to the hospital, I remember what Tai said, "Kari How did this happen?"

That was when I really felt bad. I kept thinking of all the bad things/jokes I said about him...I must have done it, I read the note that he had written to me before he shot himself:

**__**

Kari,

If your reading this, I am proably dead...shot my self...Sorry I didn't tell you how I felt, you and TP broke me apart...I decided if you were going to make my life miserable, I'd end my life...thanks for making my life miserable...

Hatefully yours, 

Daisuke Motomyia

I somehow had to get those repeating words out of my head, "I decided if you were going to make my life miserable..." I tried to search for a way, in my soul, how to make him not feel so miserable 'bout me, I tried to go to him, but he said, "Get the HELL away from me, I don't want to see you, you made my life a living hell..."

Those words he said in the hospital kept reminding me how I was so mean to him, those words stayed in my head for 10 days...

__

  
Counting the days that pass me by 

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  


I couldn't concentrate in school and flunked all my classes, I had to break it off with T.K. we had been going out for three years, before Davis did that to himself...

The last three years were just pretend  
And I said, 

Goodbye to you

T.K. took it as total shock...he never talked to me since...

15 days after Davis attempted suicide I went to his bedside...he went into a comma only three days earlier...I was devastated, I really loved Davis...but how could I show him and bring him out of his comma? But for now I had to say goodbye to my true love...

__

  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved

Maybe I didn't show that I wanted to have a relationship with him...but I still loved him, I didn't want to let go...but I had to.

__

The one thing that I tried to hold on to 

20 days later...Davis awoke; my mascara ran as he looked at me. I couldn't stop staring at his beautiful brown eyes. It was like my mind got shut off. I could tell he had a lot on his mind...by the look in his eyes...he yelled at me and I told him how I felt. He said that it was too late...and that he had found another person to love...I was crushed...

__

I still get lost in your eyes  


It has been one very lonely day...I cried myself to sleep that night...

And it seems that I can't live a day without you

The next morning I had to realize you weren't coming back...because it had been 51 days and that you were ok and dating a girl named Kikio... I closed my eyes, just to forget all about what happened...

__

  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away

1 day earlier

When I was in comma I saw a light, a bright pink light. I think it was only a dream but it said, "Davis you are in trouble...you can't live near or talk to Kari...she will try to hurt you, just like he did before, you can not trust her...trust me"...why not trust it, it sounded so right. As I came out of my comma I saw Kari, her mascara running as she stared blankly in my eyes, I yelled, "I hate you get away from me!"

She told me that she loved me this whole time and that she wanted me and her to have a relationship together...I said, "I'm not flattered, I already have a girl Kikio, we met the other day..." I totally lied...I dated Kikio then broke it off, she was a control freak...but that night I called Kikio and told her the situation, we were still friends. She agreed to not be controlling and we got back together...I totally missed Kari...it wasn't right to be tell her lies...but still, the dream...I thought that Kari loved T.K. but I didn't know at the time that it wasn't true...I tried to love her but she pushed me away...but I still tried and...well...it was too late, I shot myself to die, but she had to save me...Why couldn't she just let me die in peace? 

To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right 

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to 

****

I want to get with her...but I at the same I don't...it hurts too much. I have some stuff of Kari's and she has some of mine...and I don't have her, but I want her...

__

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  


I went to Davis's house determined NOT to let him get away this time...Not giving in to his cute smile, I came to get what I want...but it had been two years since Davis shot himself... 

But I'm not giving in this time 

But then I remembered, he died 21 months earlier do to the bullet hitting one of his kidneys, they removed it successfully...but he ended up dieing from kidney failure...now I am sad and I say goodbye to you, Handsome... 

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to 

I still lay awake and look at the stars. One of the stars, the North Star actually, I named Daisuke...for he is my guiding light...

__

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star

****

A/N- You Likey? I actually think it was interesting...or maybe not...just review what you think...if you no likey...you can flame me...k? I personally don't think there any one can flame anyone, because they are just pointing out the mistakes...right? Cuss, swear, do anything, but e-mail me if you have a problem...or if you just feel like it...

e-mail me at goggle_girl_2@hotmail.com 


End file.
